Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a developing device, and a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that include the developing device.
Description of the Related Art
There are developing devices that use two-component developer including toner and magnetic carrier (hereinafter “two-component developing devices). Two-component developing devices typically include a developer bearer, such as a rotatable developing sleeve, a magnetic field generator, such as a magnet roller, disposed inside the image bearer, and a developer regulator disposed facing the image bearer. After the developer regulator adjusts the amount of developer on the developer bearer, the developer on the developer bearer is transported to a developing range facing a latent image bearer (e.g., a photoconductor), and the developer is used in image development. The toner in the developer contained in such developing devices is consumed in image development, and a toner density detector detects the percentage of toner in developer in the developing device. According to the detection result, toner is supplied to the developing device, thereby keeping the density of toner in developer therein within a predetermined range.